The Brother's Adventure 3
by Trulightningman
Summary: Watch as Voidic returns for the third Equestria Girls movie. What will happen? Will the changes be drastic or subtle? This is set about a week after The Brother's Adventure 2.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 days since Lightningman left. Ever since I've had to deal with the remaining Red Scorpions. Any gang members that would be sent out of the building, I would immediately stop them and beat the crap out of them. It's gotten to the point that the gang members are so scared that they have to order food into the headquarters. You would think they would bolster their security more throughout the entire building, but I've been focussing my efforts on making it look like I'm trying to get through the front door. So they put all of their guards there. When in reality, I've been working on the place that Lightningman suggested to me. I gently open up the door to the side of the building. I activate Shadowwalk and attach myself to the ceiling. I was wandering around for a while before I started to hear voices.  
"Boss! Our defences on the front door have been finished. If someone unrecognized comes within 5 feet of the door, the alarm will go off." I enter the room to see a large muscular man standing at attention in front of a mahogany desk. I groaned internally at the classic villain cliche.  
"Good. Have you figured out who we're dealing with?"  
"We don't know who he really is sir, But the rumours are that this person is Voidic."  
"Voidic?" Asked the boss. I finally got a clear look at him. He was shorter and much less muscular than the man in front of him. But something about him just made my mind go off bells and red flags. I frown and the boss mirrored me. "You mean that small-time superhero that dealt with those three thugs a month ago?"  
"None other than." The man shivered slightly as the Boss looked at him over top of the shades he was wearing.  
"Bring him to me. Alive." The man saluted and left the room quickly. I slowly used shadow walk to slide onto the floor. The boss was rubbing his face exhaustedly. "This was supposed to be a simple operation. Intimidate some people, get protection money from them. Deal drugs. All of that stuff, But now I have a superhero to deal with." I end shadow walk.  
"[b]Hello.[/b]" I spoke and made the boss jump.  
"How did you get in here? GU..." I cut him off with my hand. I used blink to get beside him. I saw his hand moving to grab something. I grabbed and twisted it with my other hand. The boss yelled in pain.  
"[b]Now listen to me. You can see what I'm capable of. You see that you will never be able to stop me from destroying everything you made.[/b]" I growl at him. The boss's eyes were hardened. But I could see just the slightest glimmer of fear in them. I removed my hand.  
"What do you want? Money?"  
"[b]No. I want you to take down The Red Scorpions on your own terms. I will give you a week.[/b]" I turn away and was just about to begin Shadowwalk.  
"Or what?" The Boss growled at me. I stop, but my hand was still glowing. I raise it and the light hits the mask under my hood.  
"[b]Or I will. You do not want that. I will make sure that each and every single member of your gang is humiliated and has nothing to fall back on. You will have nowhere to run that I will not be able to find you. This is your chance to have your gang go on the straight and narrow. If you do not take it down now?[/b] I do a thumbs down and drive my thumb into his desk, cracking it. "[b]This will be all of you."[/b]  
I activate shadow walk and leave. Or so it seems. I just appear to leave but I stay on his ceiling to make sure that he follows through on what I told him to do. He seemed shaken for a few seconds before he took a deep breath.  
"GUARD!" He yelled. Someone ran inside.  
"Yes, boss?" He asked concerned.  
"Get all of the remaining Red Scorpions. I have an announcement that everyone will need to hear." He sighs. "This is the end of us."  
"W-What?" The guard asked shocked.  
"JUST GO!" He yelled and the guard ran away. The boss got up and left. I followed. It was just then that I realized how large this place was. It could house a whole army comfortably for a few weeks. The boss took the first left and entered into a kind of Auditorium. He stood on the stage. After about 10 or 15 minutes, Scorpions began to trail in and sit down. They all looked worried. They kept stealing glances at The Boss, but his face was unhelpfully blank. Once everyone was inside, all of the seats were full. Some were sitting on the floor and some others were leaning against the wall.  
"Attention everybody." The boss said quietly into his microphone that he grabbed off a nearby speaker. Everyone fell silent. "It has come to my attention that we are backed against a wall here." He looked up. "Now you all know me. You know that I don't give up. But this? This something that we will not be able to fight." Everyone was muttering and frowning. "We've caught the attention of Voidic." Silence. "Some of you may not know who he is. Some of you may know who he is, but are wondering 'He's just one guy, Why are we scared of him?' Well... We just talked." Everyone widened their eyes. "Yes, He got past our defences. I don't know how. But I sure as hell know why. He wants the Red Scorpions taken down. He came to me with a warning. Take down the Red Scorpions on my own terms, and let you leave these lives of crime to do something good. Or He would take us down and humiliate us. He promised that not even I would escape it."  
"Well, We should go and take him down before he can do it!" Yelled a Scorpion member. There were yells of agreement. I could sense an uprising. I use shadow walk to stand beside The Boss. I end it and yells of shock happened as I stood up.  
"[b]LISTEN TO ME![/b] I yelled. My voice was angry, demonic. Even more so with the mask on my face. Everyone fell silent. "[b]What I'm doing is a mercy. I'm allowing you to get your lives back on track. I will give you one chance. The boss said that he wanted to take The Red Scorpions down. So Now it's your choice. Do you go back to a life a crime and allow me to ruin your lives? Or do you go the good way? I know that some of you had no choice in the matter in joining the Red Scorpions. So I'm gonna give you guys some benefits. If you joined them because you needed money? You can sell some of the stuff that is currently in your hideouts that are scattered around Medicine Hat. You joined them because you already had a criminal past and they were your only hope of getting free? We'll go talk to the police and see about getting you a lighter sentence. I truly want to help you. But if you decide to go against me? You will go to jail. All your money? Gone! And that money will go to the people that need it. So decide now. Stand up here with us if you want to go good. Get good careers. Support a family.[/b] I wince internally at the word 'family' And It was almost as if The Boss could sense it. He shot a sidelong glance at me. "[b]You want to stay criminals? Then stay sitting."[/b] AFter a few seconds of silence. Someone got up and climbed the stage to stand along with us. Slowly, more and more people began to stand alongside us. Once it was over, only 4 people were left sitting.  
"Why are you still sitting?" Asked The Boss  
"We don't want to leave the Scorpions. Well... More accurately, we don't want to leave you guys. You guys are our friends, Even some of you are our family. What will happen if we dissolve this group?" The boss and I look at each other. Before he looks at them.  
"We'll keep in touch. I promise."  
"Really?" They brightened up. The boss nods and they join the stage with us.  
"[b]So everyone is decided? Good. Now If Everyone with the criminal past, Let's go talk to the police."[/b] A few of them gulped.  
"Um. Are you sure this will work?"  
"[b]Am I positive? Not at all. Am I pretty sure? Yeah.[/b]" After about a half hour of walking, we were in front of the police station. I open the door to see the police were prepared for us.  
"FREEZE! You all are under arrest. Voidic, I knew you were too good to be true."  
"[b]Wait! They want to be good people now. In fact, I managed to convince the remains of The Red Scorpions to stand down! I managed to make a deal with them. Some of them needed money fast, so they're selling some of their hideout stuff to get money. They guys wanted out of prison life, So I brought them here to talk to you about a lighter sentence. Possibly parole. Please. Just give them a chance.[/b]" I hold up my hands in front of me while the red scorpion behind me held their hand above their head. The police officers looked at each other before a few lowered their guns.  
"Fine, But we still need to take you in for vigilantism." Said the Police Chief. The police chief reached for my hood before I backed up and my hand was glowing subconsciously.  
"[b]NO![/b]" I panicked. Everyone was surprised. "[b]My work is still needed. Maybe not on the streets. But for sure at my school.[/b]" Everyone froze when I say that and I slapped my hand to mouth.  
"Y-your still in school?" Asked the Chief. "A-are you lightningman?" He asks.  
"[b]No.[/b]" I sigh and shake my head. "[b]He's my brother. He's the one that told me to watch over Medicine Hat while He's gone.[/b]"  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
"[b]You wouldn't believe me if I told you.[/b]" I shake my head. I look straight into his eyes and I could see him shiver as he saw my mask. "[b]I will not go under arrest. Just talk to these people and come up with a deal that will satisfy the both of you. Please. Besides.[/b] I smirk. "[b]You really think you can hold me?[/b]" I raise my glowing hand and activate shadow walk.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking back to the school, I realized that Sunset was running towards the school as well. I frown. "Sunset? What's wrong?"  
"Rainbow Just texted me that she has an emergency! Come on!" She bolted towards the school. Soon enough, we got there. "I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!"  
"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie Pie asked as she hopped to beside me.  
"Um, not exactly." Rainbow Dash said she picked up her guitar.  
"I don't understand." Sunset rubbed the back of her neck as she saw the guitar.  
"Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Applejack glared at Rainbow as she fiddled with said broken string.  
"It totally does," she said as she pulled the guitar away.  
"Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock." Everyone looked at her blankly before looking at me.  
"She was putting a difficult design on her latest dress." I translate.  
"OH!" They all said in understanding.  
"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again." Fluttershy said as she pet her bunny.  
"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked.  
"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?" At this everyone but Rainbow Dash and the CMC groaned.  
"Pass it here." Rainbow Dash passes the guitar to me and I run my hand over the string. Using bend time to reverse time on it. Then using my void magic to make it stronger. I then do it for the rest of them. "There. Next time don't text everyone. Just text Pinkie and she can get me."  
"Alright." she nods.  
"But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." Sunset said.  
"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." She says as she plays some notes. "C'mon! Let's go!" She smiled. Everyone entered the building.  
"You comin', Sunset? Xayvier?"  
"I'll catch up in a bit."  
"Yeah. I remember this bit of the third movie." I wave.  
"Third movie?" Sunset looks at me.  
"Yeah." I sigh. "Anyway, write your letter." I go and lean against the statue. Sunset smiles and rolls her eyes. She sits down on the school steps and begins writing. Soon enough, a bus pulled up and somebody in a hoodie steps off and pulls a device straight out of Ghostbusters out. I hid from her as she began to investigate the statue. I wrote a note quickly and handed it to Sunset. I then run across the street and activate shadow walk. Sunset was just about to ask what I was doing when she noticed the girl.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" The girl runs away. "Wait! Stop!" Sunset cries as she chases after her. The girl runs across the street as the bus pulls up. The girls climbs on the bus and I follow behind her to the back seat. I end shadow walk and the girl is to relieve to notice me. She takes off her hood to reveal the human Twilight Sparkle. The bus head to Crystal Prep and I begin shadow walk and follow her. She enters a broom closet and puts up a tack of the portal in the statue.  
[embed] watch?v=CNEYbc3C2NU[/embed]  
I watched as Twilight began to tinker with her Ghostbusters thing to create the magic trapper. I glare and use my void magic to create a second copy of myself. Sending it to Canterlot High.  
"She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to." Sunset said. Just then the copy of me appeared with them.  
"Hey girls."  
"Xayvier? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. "Your note said that you were following that girl that got on the bus."  
"I am. This is a copy of myself. It's made of void magic, my original self is currently with her hiding right now."  
"Well, what did you find out?" Sunset asked eagerly.  
"She's this world's version of Twilight." I shrug.  
"ah." Sunset nods. I think she must have thought that i meant personality wise. Not literally.  
"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria." Applejack winks at Sunset.  
"Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." rarity complained.  
"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?"  
"i don't even want to guess." fluttershy shudders.  
"Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!" Rainbow Dash said.  
"Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!" Pinkie Pie asks excitedly.  
"Wrong on all counts pinks." My copy goes and hugs her. But my arms go right through her. "Oh right." Everyone giggles.  
"Seeing as how they got off a bus [i]from[/i ]the city and got back on a bus headed [i]to[/i] the city, I'll bet they go to..." Rainbow lets the rest of the girls figure it out.  
"Crystal Prep." They all groan except me and Sunset.  
"Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue."  
"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asks  
"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" Applejack says  
Rarity continues by saying "Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?"  
"Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they [i]still[/i] have to gloat!" She said as she showed various pictures.  
"Seems kinda silly to me," Sunset said.  
"Same," I said.  
"Silly?!" the rest of the girls yelled incredulously.  
"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic."  
"Or beating a gang of criminals," I smirk. Rainbow Dash glares at me and was about to retort before Fluttershy spoke.  
"No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical or big to be important." She said.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal."  
"To them." I cough.  
"That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation." Rarity said ignoring me.  
"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" Sunset asked.  
'Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." Applejack said.  
"Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different." Rainbow Dash said.  
"What do you mean?" Sunset asks  
"Oh, you'll see what I mean." Rainbow Dash smirks  
-LATER-  
"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." Principal Celestia said. "Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."  
"You mean other than us losing?" Flash Sentry calls.  
"Not this year." I say to him. Flash looks to me.  
"Oh yeah."  
"And [i]that[/i] is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context." Said Principal Celestia looking a little awkward.  
"Thank you, Principal Celestia" She said as she took the microphone. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything." Rainbow Dash said as she walked along the stage  
"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're [i]really[/i] good at that!" Pinkie Said  
"Shh." I whisper to her.  
Rainbow Dash groans before continuing. "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Rarity whispers.  
"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they [i]aren't[/i]. They aren't Wondercolts!"  
[embed] watch?v=H8yvbLJ0C2g[/embed]  
"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even [i]I[/i] feel like we can win!" Fluttershy said as we met Rainbow Dash after the rally song.  
"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity said  
"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?"Applejack asked  
"I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome!" Rainbow Dash bragged.  
"No, it's because you showed the trait that your counterpart is famed for. Loyalty." I smile as everyone looked at me. "You just showed your loyalty to your school, that's why you ponied up."  
"Oh." They all said.  
"Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating." Vice-Principal Luna said as she walked up to us.  
"It isn't cheating," I say. "It's just taking advantage of your abilities, which is what all sports are about. Taking advantage of your abilities." I smile. Luna narrows her eyes at me. Ever since everyone had seen my real face, everyone had either been afraid of me or didn't trust me fully. Even though I helped save the school twice.  
"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit." Luna said.  
"Okay. Does anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"Pie eating? Cake eating? [gasps] Pie-cake eating?!" Pinkie Pie yells as she smashes the two together.  
"Blah." I say disgusted at the mush. I would eat them when their apart, but like that? No.  
"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." Applejack complained.  
"It could be anything," Fluttershy whispers.  
"Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" Rarity yells worried.  
"Anyway. I gotta go. The girl is probably going to get called by the Crystal Prep Principal soon. See ya." My copy dissolves into black mist and my consciousness returns to myself. I gasp for air and Spike yelps from the sudden noise. He looks around and somehow sees me. He sniffs me and I bend down and pet him.  
"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy." I give him some belly rubs. Spike barks a little and relaxes. Suddenly the door slams open.  
"Spike? SPIIIKE!" She calls. She notices Spike laying on the ground relaxing. "Oh, Spike." She smiles and I move my hand away just missing Twilight hand. She pats spike and focusses on her work. "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." Twilight said as spike gave a half heartened growl.  
"I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" She said as she falls onto the floor from her chair. "WHOA!" I dive and manage to catch her. To her, it seemed like she was floating. "Huh?" Spike merely barked and trotted up to me and licked my face.  
"Spike? What are you doing?" Twilight said as she got up. I let the chair fall and I move back as there's a knock on the door. Suddenly Dean Cadence enters and looks around, seeing spike she sighs.  
"Twilight, you know the rules against pets."  
"Oh, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadence. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications." I internally marvel that at 16, Sci-Twi can lie with the best of them.  
"If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt." She says as she picks off some dog hair on Twilight's uniform  
"Why?"  
"Because she wants to see you," Cadence says simply.  
"Oooh. MAybe she has news about my application to Everton!" Twilight says excitedly.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?" Cadence asked concerned.  
"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!" You could almost hear the squee that came from her.  
"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own." Cadence said as she had her arms crossed.  
"That [i]is[/i] why it's called an 'independent study program.'" Twilight said as if explaining something simple.  
"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." Cadence said  
"I guess." Twilight said uncomfortably.  
"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Cadence said as she turns around and grabs the doorknob. Twilight nods and she leaves. Immediately, Twilight frowns and turns to Spike.  
"What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now." She sighs. "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."  
[embed] watch?v=D0HT9LXLk4Q[/embed]  
"Three songs in the span of 5 hours? Huh. A new record." I think quietly to myself. I walk inside using shadow walk, and it's extremely easy to hide since it's so dark in the room already. Twilight sees Cadence, who gestures to the wooden stool. She walks over to it and sits down. The door creaks closed and Twilight looks behind her.  
"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?" Twilight asked confused.  
"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." Cadence says.  
"Perspective on what?"  
"Why, the Friendship Games, of course." The huge comfortable looking chair spins around to face Twilight. "You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?"  
"I did."  
"And you happen to recall who won?" Cinch asks as she stands up.  
"Crystal Prep did. We [i]always[/i] win." I struggle to keep from saying something here.  
"We [i]always[/i] win." Cinch confirms as she walks around her desk  
"Why did you ask to see me?" Twilight asks as she shrinks a little. I move to her and gently use my shadow walk hand to give her a feeling of security. Twilight shivers a little bit and looks around, but can't see me because of how well I blend in. Nobody notices this.  
"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses." She says as she polishes a trophy. "The important thing is we are [i]expected[/i] to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation... my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" Cinch smiles a bit as she walks back around the desk to her chair.  
"I don't know. I guess." Twilight shrugs a bit.  
"Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete." Cinch says as she rolls a pencil across her desk.  
"In the Friendship Games?" Twilight asks mildly surprised as she adjusts her glasses.  
"Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help."  
"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can [i]not[/i] happen!"  
"Your a jealous bitch is what you're saying," I say without thinking. Everyone Jumps.  
"Who's there?" Cinch demands. I don't say anything. Cinch narrows her eyes and gets her composure back. Twilight coughs a little.  
"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very..." She is cut off by cinch.  
"Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?"  
"Of course." Cadence says as they leave.  
"I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do[i]you[/i]think I should do?"  
"Stop using blackmail like a bitch." I immediately say.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Cinch yells.  
"You'll meet me at the games." There's a smugness in my voice. "Twilight? I'm involved in those frequencies your tracking." Twilight widens her eyes a bit. "And you have no idea how much I wanted to burst out earlier. Seriously, it's hard not to prove something to this woman. And why is it so dark in here anyway?" I move to the light switch and turn them all on. The room immediately brightens, revealing my shadow body. The two girls gasp a bit. "There we go. Anyway. I'll be competing in the games." I then smirk. "On your opposing team." I slip under the crack of the door.  
-Later-  
Twilight is packing up her stuff when Spike grabs something of hers and tries to keep her from packing it.  
"Ugh! Come on, Spike! I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games." She says as she pulls on it only for it to snap into her face. She shakes her head. The only difference [i]now[/i] is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice. And besides, I need to figure out who that person was that was in Cinch's office. He said he was competing." Spike tilts his head. "Yeah, I think it was male. Or a female with a deep voice. But I wouldn't bet on that." Twilight sighs. Spike whimpers.  
"I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought. But maybe I can still get [i]some[/i]." She says as she makes her gadget into a necklace. Spike whimpers and paws twilight. "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you. Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed." She says as she closes her backpack she just put spike into. With that, she leaves. Once she's outside of the school, I appear as a shadow on her shoulder.  
"Twilight. Don't panic." I whisper in her ear. Twilight jumps a little bit and looks to where i was whispering.  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
"Not the time. I'm gonna get you through this bus ride. One of the competetors is rather rude, while another is really energetic. I'll get you through them both."  
"Um... alright."  
"Ok. First, you see the bus with Dean Cadence standing in front of the door?"  
"Yes."  
"That's your bus. The person in front is the one that is rude. Her name is Sour Sweet. A rather fitting name I must admit." Twilight goes to the back of the line and waits for the line to go. Once she goes on, Indigo Zap Burst out.  
"Are we gonna win?!"  
"Say 'yeah' Don't be unsure of yourself here."  
"Yeah." Twilight says confidently. Indigo Zap smiles and sits back down. Twilight sighs a breath of relief. "Thank you." She says quietly.  
"No problem. Now go to the back. The girl with white/gray hair is extremely blunt. So don't be off put by her." Twilight nods and goes and sit down.  
"You did well with Indigo Zap. I thought you would be a bit intimidated by her."  
"I thought I was too. But I was just lucky I suppose." Twilight smiles. Sugarcoat shrugs and looks forward again. Twilight smiles and unzips her backpack and pets Spike.  
"Warning. Warning. The girl next to you is about to give you some loud music to listen to. Turn down the volume before you put it on." Twilight looks beside her and Lemon Zest speaks.  
"[i]Dude, you have gotta hear this![/i]" She hands the headphones to her, Twilight turns down the volume and puts it on. She listens for a few second before smiling a little. She hands back the headphones.  
"Thanks. But not my style of music." Lemon Zest nods and smiles turning the volume back to max and put them on her head. She beats her head to the music.  
"Congratulations. You got through all the girls. Now. I need to send a copy of myself to the girls there and tell them what's happening alright?"  
"The girls?" Twilight whispers.  
"Yeah. Some of the other competetors. Don't worry, I'm not giving them inside knowledge. I just need to give them my whereabouts."  
"Do they have the same powers as you?" Twilight asks.  
"I said I had something to do with the frequencies right? They do to. Just closer. Now, If you'll excuse me." I send a copy of myself.  
-LATER-  
"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!" Rainbow Dash says as she strums the guitar.  
"HEY GIRLS!" I yell as I appear. Some of them jump while Pinkie Pie launches herself at me.  
"There you are! We were wondering what happened to you. Where are you now?"  
"My real body is currently in shadow form and riding the bus coming back. It should be with the students of crystal prep right now."  
"Ok!" She nods. She then frowns a bit. "You aren't thinking of joining them are you?"  
"Of course not. Besides, I think I already burned the bridge with the principal."  
"What did you do?" Sunset groans.  
"I called her a jealous bitch." Everyone freezes before Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie start to laugh loudly.  
"Anyway. I've been working on something of my own!" Rarity says happily.  
"Rarity, what'd you go an' do?" Applejack asks a bit worried. Suddenly clothes racks of clothes appear.  
"Well, I had a [i]little[/i] time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!"  
"A FEW!" I yell in shock. As I see my uniforms. Most of them had hoods and face masks, But some of them had motorcycle helmets with the face shield fully tinted black. "Also, what's with the hoods and face masks. Everyone has already seen my face."  
"I know, but the Crystal Prep high students haven't. And I know that you like to intimidate people." I open my mouth and close a few times.  
"Ok, you have a point there." The girls all giggle.  
"But still, you didn't have to do this." Rainbow Dash said.  
"I know." Rarity says.  
"No like... You [i]really[/i] didn't need to."  
"I know!" Rarity giggles.  
"Anyway. The students are probably going to be here soon along with my body. So I better go."  
"Bye!" They say as I disappear.  
-Later-  
"Are we there yet?" I say as my consciousness returns to my body. Twilight jumps a little.  
"Yeah, We're pulling up now."  
"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my clothes changed out of these things."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Mainly because I don't think it would make a good impression on your principal wearing clothes that I put on a week ago."  
"A week ago? What's wrong with that?"  
"I haven't changed since." This pauses Twilight.  
"Yeah, I can see why that might be a problem. I'll open the window for you to sneak out." Twilight taps Lemon Zet on the shoulder and gestures to the window. She gives a thumbs up and opens it. I jump out of it and do a safetly roll, letting shadow walk wearing off and dissolve into black mist surrounding me. The Canterlot high school students barely bat an eye. And none of the Crystal Prep students notice. I smile and run inside. I run into the music room.  
"Rarity? Do you have some normal clothes that I can change into?" I ask  
"Um.. Yeah." She nods. "But don't you have clothes at.. wherever your living?"  
"Yes, but I figure that you might want to see those clothes you made on me first." I shrug.  
"Ok." She nods and throws me some clothes.  
"Thanks." I go to the school bathroom and change quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly ran outside once I was changed. I go to the statue and wait for Twilight outside. I could hear what Principal Celestia was saying to Principal Cinch.  
"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit." Celestia said proudly.  
"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating. Especially with that shadow competitor."  
"Shadow competitor?" Celestia asked with concern.  
"Yes. See, I was talking to one of my competitors and one of your competitors called me 'a jealous bitch.'" Principal Cinch narrows her eyes. While Celestia widens hers.  
"Yes, that sounds like Xayvier. And that would also explain why he missed his classes all day even though he lives at the school."  
"He lives at the school? Has he no home to go to?" Celestia winces.  
"Whatever you do. Don't bring that up near him."  
"Too late!" I call from the statue. Celestia groans and facepalms.  
"Is that him?" Cinch says with distaste. "Unusual fashion tastes."  
"He usually dresses like that." Celestia sighs. "Anyway. On with the tour?"  
"Please." Cinch and Celestia both throw a glare at me. I shrug and smile under my face mask. I look to the right and see Cadence and Luna hugging.  
"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadence. Even if it means another defeat."  
"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." they walk away and I notice Twilight looking outside. Suddenly Indigo Zap pushes her.  
"Coming through!"  
"WHOA!" I blink quickly and catch Twilight.  
"Got you," I say. Twilight looks up and sees me. She recognizes my voice and I smile. "Hey, Twilight. Follow your necklace and you'll find me. Also move away from Sour Sweet." Twilight nods and stands up. She moves into the line. I do a two fingered salute and blink away to the entrance of the school. Twilight notices her necklace glowing and follows where it's pointing her. She follows it and quite a few people say hi to her. I smile and blink ahead. I see Flash.  
"Yo flash. The Twilight you're about to meet isn't your Twilight. It's this world's Twilight. So don't be surprised if she doesn't know you." Flash blinks a few times. And before he's able to respond I disappear.  
"He's getter more and more like Pinkie Pie every day." Flash says quietly to himself. He shakes his head and bumps into Twilight.  
"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you. When did you start wearin' glasses?" Asked Flash confused.  
"Um, like, since forever."  
"Oh, so how long are you here for?"  
"Just for the Friendship Games."  
"Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here." Flash puts Twilight's glasses on her. Suddenly the device begins to beep.  
"Uh, I gotta go."  
"Uh, okay. Bye? Aw." Flash says disappointed as Derpy came and comforts him.  
"I told you. This world's Twilight. Not Equestria Twilight." I say and disappear away from him. I reappear next to Twilight and her beeping device that apparently just finished sucking the magic out of rarity.  
"Hey Twilight."  
"AHH!" She jumps and looks at me. "Ok. I have Questions. Who are you. How does everyone here know my name, and how are you able to do all that stuff your doing?" Just then the doors open up.  
"Twilight!" All the girls ask in surprise.  
"Uh. Yes?" She asks confused.  
"Girls? This is not the Twilight we know. This is the human Twilight."  
"What?" Everyone asks in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" Sci-Twi asks in exasperation.  
"Yeah, if she doesn't get that, she must be the human Twilight." Applejack says. "Sorry Sugarcube, we thought you were someone else."  
"Someone else that just so happens to share my name? And judging from your reaction, also my appearance?" Asks Twilight blandly.  
"Yeah." They all say at the same time. Twilight groans.  
"This school is weird."  
"You don't even know the half of it." Sunset Shimmer said. "I'm Sunset Shimmer. That's Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie... Pinkie Pie?" She looks around for her only for her to be hugging me."  
"Pinks... Can't... Breathe..." I choke and everyone giggles as she lets go of me.  
"Now. Can I please have some answers?" Just then Spike pops up out of her backpack.  
"Spike!" They say happily. Spike looks around and sees me. He barks happily and launches into my arms.  
"Yeah, Hi spike. I missed you too."  
"You've met Spike before?" Twilight asked confused.  
"I was the one who caught you in that broom closet of yours." Twilight blushes a bit while Spike licks my face. "Yes yes. I missed you too." Just then I hear footsteps at the end of the hall. "Twilight. Hide him. Principal Alert." I put Spike back in his bag and zip it up.  
"And our music program has especially taken off."I pop my head out.  
"Celestia? Before you say anything. It's not the Twilight you know. It's the human Twilight."  
"You?!" Cinch says angrily.  
"Hi, bitch." I wave. Everyone pales when I say this.  
"Xayvier. Don't call Principal Cinch a bitch." I could almost hear the approval coming from her mind though.  
"Why don't you just expel him?" Cinch asks.  
"Because they wouldn't be able too even if they wanted to." Celestia and I both say dryly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he and those other girls saved the school twice now." She sighs as she gestures to the main 7 minus Twilight.  
"Oh?" Cinch's curiosity was peaked.  
"Yeah, But we're not here about that," Celestia said. Just then Cinch notices Twilight.  
"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." She said as she put her hand on Twilight's shoulder,  
"It's perfectly alright," Celestia says.  
"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates." They leave.  
"Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?" Celestia asked exasperatedly.  
"That Twilight is this world's twilight. Not the twilight that we know and saved the school alongside twice already. Does that explain it?"  
"I guess. I'll have to go explain these new developments to Luna. If you'll excuse me." She hurries off to find her sister.  
"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" Rarity says.  
"You're saying that Twilight's gonna play [i]against[/i] us? She'd never do that!" Rainbow Dash says  
"[i]Our[/i] Twilight wouldn't." Fluttershy corrects.  
"Yeah. Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with."  
We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as The friendship games." Rarity says.  
"It's minor now?" I smirk. "I could have sworn you said that it was extremely important."  
"To these schools dear. Not to a princess." Rarity corrects.  
"Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy. You comin', Sunset?"  
"I'll catch up with you."  
"Me too. The portal is about to close and I want to be there to watch it."  
"The portals about to close? How?"  
"Long story." I blink away before she can interrogate me. I watch as Sunset exits the building, gets her magic sucked out of her and Twilight runs off with 2 sets of magic as well as the portal magic as well.  
"XAYVIER!" Sunset yells. I blink to beside her.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened?"  
"You can figure it out without me." I smile. I blink to beside the girls and Sunset catches up.  
"Girls. The portal is gone."  
"What?!" they ask as they walk through the hallway.  
"What do you mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asks  
"I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore." Sunset says.  
"How'd that happen?  
"I don't know," Sunset said as we entered the gym where my hideout was located. "But it has something to do with that twilight." She pointed her out. She was following her magic trapper around and getting dangerously close to my hideout.  
"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked.  
"I don't know. But leave it to me. She walks towards her. "Twilight, what have you been up to?" Sunset asks.  
"Me? Oh, I was just, uh—" Twilight was stuttering when Indigo Zap gets in Sunset's face.  
"Who wants to know?!" She questions.  
"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash gets in Indigo's face.  
"Whoa there girls." I push them apart. "The games haven't even started yet. So don't go competing already over who's the most obnoxious." They both glare at me while the rest of the main cast giggle. Just then Pinkie Pie goes up to Twilight,  
"Hi. We haven't talked yet. I'm Pinkie Pie."  
"I'm Twilight." She said as pinkie pie shook her hand so fast her hair and glasses fell down.  
"I know." Pinkie Pie smiles. Twilight was just about to put her hair back up. "Oh don't do that. You look better with your hair down."  
"Um... Really?" twilight blushes a bit.  
"Yeah!" She nods. Just then I go and join Pinkie Pie  
"Hey girls!" I say and Pinkie Pie hugs me.  
"Hey, Xavy." Just then pinkie notices the necklace around Twilight neck.  
"What's that?"  
"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies." Twilight says. Pinkie has a blank look on her face and looks at me.  
"it measures and traps things."  
"Oh! Like the party?"  
"Yes, But it doesn't look like much of a party to me," Twilight says  
"I know, something is definitely missing." Pinkie Pie gasps. "Come on." And She zips both me and Twilight away.  
"Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." Suddenly me, pinkie pie and Twilight come in with three different boxes.  
"What in the world are these?" Twilight grunts as she finishes pushing them.  
"Party cannons." Pinks and I say at the same time as we start to unwrap them.  
"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for." I took the place of derpy in the games.  
"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked as we prepared to fire.  
"Not at all. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I yell and everyone watches me and Pinkie blast the cannons. The confetti falls gently to the floor. Everyone smiles happily and begins to dance on the dance floor. Pinkie Pie began to glow pink as we high five.  
"Ooh. Floaty!" She says as the magic gets sucked out of her and she falls back onto the ground. "aww... I am party-pooped." She said.  
"Here." I grab a mana potion out of my backpack. She drinks it up and smiles and gets back to her normal energy.  
"Thanks, Xavy!" After a little bit, feedback goes through the mic and the lights turn on.  
"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students."  
"SCREW YOU. THIS COULDN'T HAVE WAITED UNTIL AFTER THE PARTY?" I yell at her and a few people grunt their approval at my words. Even of few o the Crystal Prep students. Cinch glares at me and continues her speech.  
"It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of [i]losses[/i], your school remains committed to its ideals, however [i]misguided[/i] they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."  
"I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell." Applejack comforts Pinkie.  
"They definitely broke the ice," Fluttershy said.  
"Even if at the end of it all it only chipped at it." Said rarity. only one crystal prep student was talking to the CHS students now."  
"Oh. Sunset? Pinkie's magic just drained out of her. I gave her a mana potion to give her, her energy back. But I just thought you might want to know."  
"What do you mean drained out of her?" Sunset asked concerned.  
"Yeah. And hey. where is the other twilight?  
"Oh. She's right... Uh, well, she [i]was[/i] right here."  
"Yeah." I look out the window. "It's getting late. I think the Crystal Prep students are sleeping in the school tonight. So that means I have to be more careful than usual getting out."  
"Yeah." Rarity says. She then passes me a new costume. "Here. I made it to your specifications. There are metal plates in between the layers of clothing. It should be able to stop any sort of..." She shudders. "Knife that tries to hurt you. It should also be able to stop the most common type of bullet out there. Which, from my research has proved to be the 9mm. Anything bigger than that and you'll be suffering aftereffects."  
"Thanks, Rarity. i'll see you girls in the morning." I take off my face mask and kiss Pinkie Pie, who blushes a deep pink. I sneak into my hideout and change. Waiting for everyone to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, I look out into the gym to see the door closing. I smile and go through the window I normally went through. I take my mask off my belt and attach it to my face and pulling the hood over my head. I had stocked up on health and mana potions for the night. I was so busy getting ready for the night that I didn't notice the gym door opening. Twilight came inside of the gym, possible to investigate it. She was following her necklace which led her to the window, she looked up and saw me. She gasped quietly and I quickly blinked onto the roof, never knowing she was there. I blink across a multitude of buildings.  
This was usually a quiet sort of place around the school. Possibly the former students still had respect for it. and with my cracking down on the crime here, it's been going down to the point that only 1 crime happened a night, where usually there was at least 3 or 4 when I first started. It's possible that lightningman, my brother took care of all the usual crimes during the day, so now the criminals were scared to do it then. But now since I was doing it during the night, they were scared to do it at all. I smile. I decide to go check on the Red Scorpions. After about 10 minutes of disappearing and reappearing, I'm there. I could see all of the gang members were hauling stuff out. I appear next to The Boss.  
"[b]How's it going[/b]?" I ask  
"GAH!" He jumps. "Oh, It's just you. It's going pretty good. The cops were actually pretty good to us. for the serious things like murder and stuff like that, those guys got jail time, but not the death sentence. For small things like some petty theft. Those guys got strict parole. And it's all thanks to you." He pats me on the back. "I mean it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. If it wasn't for you, we would still be in a bad position. Even before you started cracking down on us, we were having a bit of trouble."  
"[b]Really?[/b]" I ask in surprise. "[b]It seemed like you guys were doing some pretty steady crime.[/b]"  
"Yes, But we were having trouble spreading it out among our members. It led to quite a few people leaving before you gave us our deal. I'm pretty sure their still doing crimes."  
"[b]Do you have a list of their names and faces?[/b]"  
"Names? Yes, Faces? No, unfortunately. I've been trying to get back in contact with them, I even did manage to contact them and told them what you did for us. But they refused to contact you and join the deal. I didn't tell them what you would do to them though."  
"[b]Alright. I'll go and find them.[/b]" I then get an idea. "[b]Hey, How would you like to work with me?[/b]"  
"What?" He asks in shock.  
"[b]Yeah, with your former criminal background, you know all of the criminals right?[/b]"  
"Well, Yes. But I don't see how that has anything to do with..."  
"[b]You can tell me who they all are, and I can bring them to justice. Does that sound good?[/b]"  
"Hmm... since I am going on the straight and narrow, I would like to live in a relatively crime-free town." He thought for a few seconds. "Alright. You got a deal." He extends his hand for me to shake. I accept his hand and shake it.  
"[b]Alright. Who's the first person I should take care of?[/b]" I ask  
"They call themselves The Three S's. I don't know who exactly they are. But I got a hunch."  
"[b]Who is it?[/b]"  
"You've dealt with them before. Scars, Stitches and Bruises. I think Bruises might have changed his name to Snaps to fit with the name."  
"[b]Those guys? Isn't there anybody more dangerous?[/b]"  
"Not really. Our organization was the most dangerous. Canterlot isn't that well known for its crime." The boss shrugs.  
"[b]...That's true.[/b]" I shrug. "[b]Do you know where they are located?[/b]"  
"They aren't exactly quiet. And my gang used to keep tabs on every criminal in the city to see if they were planning anything big. From the last report, they gave me. I believe that they were in some abandoned house about 3 blocks to the north of here and two doors to the right."  
"[b]That's oddly specific.[/b]"  
"I like to keep a steady eye on all of them. it'll work in our favour won't it?"  
"[b]True.[/b]" I shrug. I then blink away and start to look for them. Once I got to the abandoned building, I activated Dark Vision. I couldn't see them that well, And I couldn't see their fields of vision, But I knew someone was there. I looked around and saw a small mouse looking around for some scraps of food. I activated possession and began to go up the building stairs and through the door cracks. The mouse was extremely slow, but it was useful enough to get to tight places easily. Once in their room, I end possession and I look around. I activate Dark Vision again and I realized that I had stopped possession right next to Scars. I slowly back up. It was then I realized how dirty this place was. There were beer bottles everywhere, the stench of smoke hanged thickly in the air and there was also empty pizza boxes and chip bags everywhere. I barely managed to stop myself from stepping on the mouse that I had possessed. But there was almost nowhere else to place my feet without making a sound. It didn't help that the floor was wooden and not carpet. I then start to think.  
"Duh, it's wood and not carpet. It's an abandoned house, The last owners must have cleared everything out." I look around a little bit more. "Have these guys been living like this? Why? Don't they have any... family." I look at them and notice something that I didn't notice before. "They look closely alike. T...Their brothers." I swallow past the lump in my throat. "Something must have happened to their parents." I realize how close we were alike.  
"Both of us have brothers. Both of us had something bad with our parents. They just didn't have anyone to depend on besides themselves. I only had myself to depend on since when I became homeless. Well, that wasn't true. I had lightningman and Pinkie Pie. But still. We just chose different paths. I close my eyes. I then open them and pull out my sword. I unfold it and begin to scrap a message on the wall.  
"[b][i]Scars, Stitches, Bruises.  
I think you remember me. If you wondering why I'm writing to you instead of arresting you, I know where your coming from. I want to help you. Tomorrow morning. Go to Canterlot High School. Request for Xayvier.  
\- Voidic[/i][/b]  
After finishing the message, I looked at the sword in my hand, It had grown a little bit duller, but nothing a sandblast won't fix. I fold it back up and leave. I reappear next to the Boss who was sweating.  
"[b]I set up a meeting with them tomorrow morning.[/b]" I say, There was a distinct unhappiness in my voice.  
"You set up a meeting with them? Why?"  
"[b]They should be allowed to go back to being good as well. And...[/b]" I was silent for a few seconds. "[b]I can relate to them.[/b]" With that, I leave for my hideout. I was entering my window as usual when I heard a voice behind me.  
"Who are you?" My blood froze. I knew that voice. I turn and looked behind me to see Twilight.  
"[b]What are you doing awake?[/b]" I whisper urgently. Twilight recoiled at my voice.  
"Um. Sometimes I can't sleep, and working on my projects helps me relax and fall asleep. And since none of my usual equipment, I decided to work out what those frequencies are exactly and why they're so powerful here. They aren't exactly alike to the ones I'm usually tracking. But they're alike to it. But the odd thing about is... You're the source of it." I widen my eyes in shock. She was talking about my Void magic. I then remember why it was so powerful here. It was because I used a time reversal power to fix a party.  
"[b]It's... a long story.[/b]" I eventually say.  
"I have time." Twilight sat down.  
"[b]Are you familiar with the Dishonored video game?[/b]"  
"I can't say I am." She shakes her head.  
"[b]Well, There's a person in it named the Outsider. He used to be a normal person before he was sacrificed 4000 years before the events of Dishonored.[/b]" Twilight lurches at this information. But I continue. "[b]He has shown all the signs of becoming one with the Void. His physical body was kept trapped in stone and unable to move or speak, but a spiritual manifestation of him was made Into the Outsider. He shows up to people of interest in the Dishonored Universe. But... Apparently, he felt himself to limited.[/b]" I look straight into Twilight's eyes. "[b]And appeared to me.[/b]"  
"What? But... That doesn't seem possible."  
"[b]There are things that aren't able to be explained by normal science and logic. These things seem to surround me and my brother most of the time.[/b]" I shrug and sigh. "[b]Anyway, as I was saying. He decided to give me powers.[/b]" I extend my fist and showed the mark on my fist.  
[img] . [/img]  
"[b]It hurt like hell when I got it, But when I did it, I got access to abilities that normal people will never be able to get," I smirk a bit under my mask. "I'm kinda proud of being able to upgrade my abilities.[/b]" I stop before I give too much away. "[b]Anyway. Since I believe I'm the only person within a 5 city radius that has these powers, I have full access to the Void here.[/b]"  
"Alright. But... Who are you?" I hesitate. But I knew she would be coming to this school eventually.  
"[b]You swear that you'll keep this a secret?[/b]" When she nods, I slowly lower my hood and unlatch my mask. I lower it. When Twilight looks at me oddly. I remember that she's never seen my real face. "I'm Xayvier." Twilight recognizes the voice and gasps a little.  
"Y-You're Xayvier?"  
"Yeah. I'd figure that I'm Voidic sooner actually considering I've shown powers when I'm a normal civilian."  
"Voidic?" Twilight asked in confusion.  
"You haven't heard of me?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"No." She shakes her head. "And why are you here tonight anyway? Are you expecting trouble?"  
"The opposite actually. I'm here because I'm not expecting trouble. I gesture to the storage room. "I live here."  
"WH..." I cut her off by blinking and covering her mouth with my hand.  
"Shh... Do you want to give us away?"  
"No sorry. But you live here? What about your family? You said that you have a brother."  
"My parents forced me out of the house, and my brother is in a different dimension entirely." I then look at her. "You'll find out what dimension that is tomorrow." I then sigh. "Anyway. I'm tired. I have an idea I need to bring to Principal Celestia before the Friendship Games tomorrow. So you better go back to your bed. I'll see you in the morning alright?" Twilight looked like she was about to argue but reluctantly left. I sigh and enter the storage room and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up rather early. I pick up my usual stuff to get ready. I go to the gym and take a shower in the changing room. After which, I get dried and dressed in some different clothes. I go to the teacher's lounge and put my clothes in the washer. I go to the front door and wait for Principal Celestia. Once she's inside I walk up to her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Huh?" Celestia sees me. "What are you doing here so early?"  
"I came to ask you if I can give a song before the Friendship Games today."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to." I shrug. "That's about it."  
"Fine." She nods. "Before we start the Friendship Games, We'll allow you to give your song to everyone."  
"Alright. I need to get this set up." I smile and run off to set everything up. I grab a projector from a classroom. My own Xbox from my base. Some amplifiers. I then go and start to hook it all up in the Entrance Hall. I was nearly finished when Students started to walk inside. They looked oddly at me. I merely wave and continue on it. Soon enough I have the song that I wanted to show set up. I whistle while waiting. Soon enough, however, All of the contestants for the Friendship Games are here. Vice-Principal Luna and Dean Cadence both had microphones.  
"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale." said Luna  
"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!" Dean Cadence said. Just then Celestia said into the microphone she had taken from Luna.  
"However. Before these Games begin, Xayvier has asked that he might set up a song for us to see. I don't know what the song is. I will allow him to show it." I ask for the Microphone and I get it from Cadence.  
"Thank you, Principal Celestia. I know what most of you are thinking. 'Why show us a song now?' Well mainly because it's a song about the Friendship Games. It can also kinda explain to the CHS students how I know about a lot of this important stuff that's been happening during the past month." I shrug. "Anyway. If you could please sit back and relax and watch." I go and grab my controller and start the song.  
[embed] watch?v=CNEYbc3C2NU&list=PLuy2IouJcJzV8W6Fp6NGJIS8pXWk-WL3S&t=0s&index=50[/embed]  
Once the song ends. Everyone was slackjawed.  
"But... My students never posed for those pictures that are on there." Said Principal Cinch. She turned to her students. "Have you?" They shake their heads. The CHS students were surprised that I would show this now. The Main Cast look at me in amazement.  
"Anyway." I smile. "I believe we have some Events we need to compete in?" Everyone shakes out of their stupor and get competitive. I smile and put some headphones in my ears.  
[embed] watch?v=8ekZh_c0Zrw&list=PLuy2IouJcJzV8W6Fp6NGJIS8pXWk-WL3S&index=49[/embed]  
As We began, I took the place of Derpy in most of them. Except for the final one, In which I took the place of Sunset Shimmer.  
"Excuse me?" I take my headphones out.  
"Yes?" Principal Celestia asked.  
"Do we need to show our work or just the answer?"  
"Just the answer," Cinch said as she frowned. I smile and grab a piece of chalk and write down X = 20 degrees. After a few seconds. Twilight writes down her answer, Which was the same as mine. Cinch growls as she says. "Tie. Please flip over your boards for the Tie-Breaker Question." I widen my eyes. Tie-Breaker Question? I flip over the board to a rather simple question actually. I widen my eyes and smile. It read this. "A bat and a ball cost one dollar and ten cents in total. The bat costs a dollar more than the ball. How much does the ball cost? " I remember the answer to this. People mistake that the difference between the two is exactly 1$ instead of 90 cents. I smile and write down 5 cents immediately. Twilight smiles and writes down 10 cents. Cinch sighs. and points to Twilight. The Crystal Prep students smirk. But then Cinch says "Incorrect." All of the students gape at me. I merely smile and do a two fingered salute and walk off the stage. The Crystal Prep students were glaring at me while the CHS students were just blinking at me.  
"That means the Winner of the First Event is Xayvier Chapman and Canterlot High." Announces Vice- Principal Luna as all of the Canterlot High School students cheer.  
"That was awesome!" Said Rainbow Dash.  
"Truly Amazing." Said Rarity.  
"Thanks. It wasn't really that hard honestly that Tie-Breaker Question. I wasn't expecting it." I smile.  
"What do you mean? Surely you expect everything?"  
"Not that. I was expecting that first question and the answer. That's how I got it so easily. But I wasn't expecting the Tie-Breaker."  
"Huh." the girls widen their eyes.  
"Well, with you on our team, we're sure to win." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Ok. True." I shrug.  
"After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event." All the girls minus Fluttershy stood with each other and the girls cheered.  
-LATER-  
I was walking with Fluttershy and we sat down near the Canterlot High sign as She opened up her backpack to reveal a kitten. Some nearby bushes rustled and Twilight appeared.  
"Would you like to giver her a treat?" Fluttershy asked. twilight looked hesitant before joining us.  
"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school."  
"Not just one." I smile as well as Fluttershy as she opened up her bag more to reveal a rabbit, a hamster and a bird.  
"Oh, wow. All I have is Spike." Twilight said as she opened up her backpack. Spike jumped out at me and landed on me.  
"Off. Yes, hi, big guy." I smile at him as he licked me.  
"It really is uncanny. Does he talk?" Fluttershy smiled  
"Um... Not that I know of." Twilight said  
"Congratulations on second place by the way. That was extremely close." I said.  
"Yeah. But it didn't seem like any of your team was very happy about it."  
"Nobody at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves," said Twilight sadly.  
"that sounds awful." Fluttershy consoles Twilight  
"Shipping fuel." I cough into my fist. Twilight blushes while Fluttershy looks at me with an innocent confusion look on her face. Fluttershy looks around and holds out her bunny.  
"Here. Hold this."  
"Um...Why?" Twilight asked as she gently took the rabbit.  
"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better."  
"Well, that's ridiculous." Said Twilight skeptically. But then The bunny nuzzles into her and she smiles. "But... Aww. It actually kinda works." She smiles. She then frowns a bit and looks down. "I'm on the other team and you just won. Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"You looked like you needed it." Fluttershy smiles as I put on sunglasses. Suddenly she ponied up and I smile as Twilight looked amazed. Just then her necklace floats up and sucks away the magic. The portals start to appear and a weird jackalope bunny thing appears out of one of them. Spike growls and begins to chase him through the portals.  
"SPIKE!" Twilight calls. Spike jumps through a bunch more portals but eventually jumps into the stream of magic. fluttershy catches him as they fall to the ground. "SPIKE!" Twilight yells worried as Fluttershy holds him out exhaustedly. I pull out a mana potion and run to Fluttershy  
"Spike. Are you ok?" Twilight says as she holds him and I feed Fluttershy the potion. Giving her back her energy.  
"Um, I think so," Spike answers, his eyes seeming more intelligent. A beat as both of them processes this.  
"AHH!" They both yell and Twilight drops Spike and runs away.  
"Twilight! Wait!" Spike chases after her.  
"I'd better go with them," I say to Fluttershy as she nods. I go run after Twilight as well. Twilight bursts inside while Spike yells.  
"Twilight, come on! Wait for me!" She eventually hits a dead end and pins up against the wall. She begins to walk sideways along the lockers.  
"Why did you run away like that?"  
"Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog! Or maybe the person with superpowers!" She points at each individual thing except for the first two in which she waves at mid air.  
"Yeah. Weird, right?" Spike says as he scratches his ear. Twilight looks for a second before bending down and petting Spike.  
"Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?" Spike licks Twilight's face to stop the questions and while she wipes her face. Spike talks.  
"Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too."  
"Sorry." Twilight says  
"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."  
"There's a difference between talking and babbling. Your babbling right now." I smirk and Spike looks at me with a semi-annoyed look. "Anyway." I open a locker. "Get in."  
"Why?" Spike asks.  
"Twilight." Principal cinch's voice echoes.  
"That's why," I say and Spike jumps in and I close the locker door.  
"Are you two talking to each other?" Cinch asks Twilight and I.  
"Well, mainly she's been talking to herself. But yeah we've been talking to each other." I shrug  
"Um... We're you looking for me?" Asks Twilight.  
"Indeed I was. I wish to talk to you alone." She glares at me.  
"Your here to talk about infiltrating the girls and me who managed to get into the second events," I say. Both of them look at me a bit surprised. "What?" I ask. I shrug. "Fine, I'll leave." I went and caught up with the girls, they were in the middle of talking.  
"Oh, it puts you on a playing field alright." Applejack points, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie gasp and stare at the large course.  
"Am I the only who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asks.  
"I'm pretty sure this is to counteract the magic that's happening." I frown. "Won't work, but valiant effort." I shrug.  
"I don't suppose you made us motocross outfits," Applejack asked Rarity.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous... Of course, I did." She squeed as she pulled out two outfits from nowhere.  
"Did you learn how to break reality like pinkie?" I frown as Pinkie giggles at my exasperation.


	6. Chapter 6

All of the girls (Minus Fluttershy) were standing being briefed on what we were doing.  
"Alright, you 6. Applejack and Xayvier, You will take over the archery portion of the Tricross Relay. Pinkie Pie and Rarity, you will do the Speed Skating portion, and Rainbow Dash as well as Sunset Shimmer, you will do Motocross." I smile a little and put in my headphones.  
[embed] watch?v=dPBWNJxJxiY&index=142&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
We went and got changed, we then went to the starting line.  
"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" Dean Cadence said cheerfully. Everyone cheered loudly. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross. So if the competitors are ready..." She blew the air horn and I began to sprint across the obstacle course, I didn't grab the arrows or bows. Everyone began to laugh as they thought I screwed up. I jumped across the mud course with a front flip without needing the rope. My hand began to glow and mist formed in my hand creating a bow and 3 arrows already knocked into it. I pulled back and shot, using the mist to manipulate the arrow's trajectory. All three hit a different bulleyes. I dissolved the mist of my bow and took a sarcastic bow to everyone. Applejack smirked and began, Sour sweet had finished just a second after me, but she was looking at me angrily. I merely smirk and move aside for Applejack. She missed the first shot, but she took a deep breath and let it out as she shot the second shot, sending our speed skaters on their way.  
"And it looks like Canterlot High is off to an early lead."  
"Well, That's just fantastic!" Sour Sweet yelled at Twilight.  
"You aren't Helping," I said with my headphones still in. I pulled them out and they were blasting music.  
[embed] watch?v=l-I4uxoG780&index=147&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
"Now then, Twilight, You can't look at where the target is, You need to aim at where it's going to be, For someone so smart, you aren't factoring in the variables." Twilight looked confused before realization dawned on her face and she hit herself on the forehead. She smiled brightly before starting to take aim. I could almost feel her drowning out the world around her. She shot and got the bullseye. Sour Sweet looked like she was about to thank me before she remembered who I was, she merely glared at me less. I smirk. I pat Twilight on the back. "There you go. I didn't want to see tears in those eyes." Twilight blinked a few times and realized she was close to crying. She wiped them up and smiled at me.  
"Thanks. But why are you helping me?"  
"A school rivalry isn't worth the effort that everyone puts into maintaining it." I shrug. I put my headphones back in and watch.  
"Ain't that the truth." Applejack joined us and she began to glow a bit, But Twilight's pendant began to glow and I got one of my elixirs ready. The pendant stole Applejack's magic.  
"WHAT...ARE...YOU...DOING!" Applejack yelled as she tried to escape. But the magic was sucked out of her and I managed to catch her. I gave her the elixir and made her drink it. She shook her head, only slightly exhausted now. I look at the score. We only had two more laps to go, while Crystal Prep had 3 left. It was much closer than I thought it would be.  
"Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!" Cadence narrated. But the portal began to form and I saw that the necklace was on the grass across the track. Just then, all of the motocrossers began to drive, I frown and took out my sword. I blinked to somewhere private and changed into my normal clothes, I began to blink around the track trying to take care of any interference from the vine things. I blinked up and began to hack and slice away at the plant that way holding Sugarcoat.  
"GET...AWAY!" I screamed angrily as power began to flood into me. I ripped the entire plant in half and landed on the ground. I caught Sugarcoat and her bike. I put them both down and before she could thank me, I was running to help Sunset. The plant lunged and I got in front of Sunset, I was holding it off as Rainbow Dash went and picked her up.  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKING PLANT! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GET AWAY!" I yelled as I began to fight the plant. It was actually a pretty close matchup between us two. I was slicing away at the plant and throwing them back through the portal, I eventually managed to kill the thing and throw it back through the portal as soon as they closed. I pant and collapse to my knees. Everyone was staring in amazement.  
"Attention, students, please proceed to the gym." Dean Cadence said as I slowly got to my feet and drank down one of both types of my elixir. My health and magic were restored. I groan and rub a hand against my torn clothes. I looked out the corner of my eye and Twilight closed up her pendant, shutting off the portals. I sigh and lay down on the dirt. The girls ran to each other.  
"Is everybody all right?" Applejack asked.  
"Xayvier is still up there." Sunset pointed me out.  
"I'm good." I give a thumbs up, still laying down.  
"Yeah! We're better than all right! WE WON!" Rainbow Dash cheered  
"Yeah, we won. But somebody could have been seriously hurt! If Xayvier hadn't managed to save that girl and I. I don't even want to know what could have happened."  
"Um... Excuse me?" Twilight said as I got back to my feet and jumped down to them. "I.. Didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to find out about the strange energy that's coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic. Or how it's supposed to work."  
"That's ok. Neither do we." Rainbow Dash said as she walked up to her. I then noticed that She was ponied up. I didn't realize that this had happened. I facepalm and think. "Damn it." Twilight's pendant then lit up and began to suck Rainbow Dash's energy.  
"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" I run up to Rainbow Dash and grab my elixirs. I then help Twilight close her pendant. "I'm sorry, it just started absorbing energy on its own. But I'm not sure how to stop it, or how it's doing it in the first place!" She said worriedly. I helped Rainbow Dash to her feet and gave her one of my elixirs to rejuvenate her. "It also causes those corresponding rifts to appear. But I don't know how those work either."  
"Is there anything you do know?" Yelled Sunset. I wince at this. But I couldn't interfere. This was necessary for the plot. "Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria? Maybe you should figure out by now, that you shouldn't mess with things you don't understand!"  
"But I want to understand." Twilight cried.  
"But you don't. And worst of all, you put the lives of my Friends in danger!"  
"I'm sorry." Said twilight tearing up and running away.  
"TWILIGHT! WAIT!" Spike said and ran after her. I shake my head and began to walk towards the principals.  
"You can't possibly call that a fair race," Cinch said.  
"Principal Cinch, We all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage?"  
"Even without those attack plants..." Cinch began which i interrupted.  
"Those attack plants didn't care who was who and was attacking everybody, so shut up about that." I say as I stood by them. Cinch glared at me.  
"Still, your students have wings!"  
"Well, the race certainly had some extenuating circumstances," Celestia admitted. "Perhaps we should end the games now and call it a Tie?" Celestia asked  
"A tie? Was that your strategy all along?" Cinch said. "To force us into accepting you as Equals? I think not."  
"Like I said. You're a bitch." I glared at her as if daring her to contradict me. Cinch glared right on back.,  
"The games will continue despite your antics and whatever performance enhancing regiment your students are on."  
"you're making it sound like we're all on steroids or something." I cross my arms and frown. Cinch sent one last glare at me before she left.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop this. Now Cinch thinks we're cheating." Sunset said to Principal Celestia  
"It doesn't matter what Cinch thinks."  
"But it does. The students here don't want to just win, they want to beat Crystal prep. It doesn't count if the other side doesn't truly think they lost. Crystal prep will never think we won if there's magic around. I'm sorry." Sunset looked down.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, as i was heading towards the final event, I felt a flash of pain go through my stomach, but then it stopped. This had happened only twice in my life. Both times, it had been followed by new powers and/or upgrades to my void magic. I blink a few times and sat down, diving into my mind. I searched for my void magic and upgrades. I found it and realized that I had a new power that allowed me to share my powers to anybody else that I chose. I was surprised to say the least. I also had the choice to make it permanent or not. After the permanent upgrade, was the choice to be able to take away the powers and feel what powers the people I chose were using. There was also another one called Invisibility, that cloaked me in void magic, I didn't need this because I had Shadow Walk. But I would get it anyway. I grabbed my body controls and my runes, absorbing the powers of the appropriate amount of runes. Then spending them and getting my powers, I could feel more of the void seeping into me, making me more powerful than before. I sigh as I get back to my normal level of consciousness and used Invisibility. A black shroud surrounded me into basically what was a full-body tight suit. I looked at the window to see my reflection, and I really was invisible. I smiled and ran to the final event. Soon I was there.  
"Attention Everyone. Welcome to the Third and Final Event of this year's Friendship Games." Everyone began to cheer as I ended Invisibility in front of the girls who jumped a little. "As the score is currently tied, this event will figure out who will be the winner this year." Dean Cadence said. And Vice-Principal Luna continued.  
"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."  
"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." Cadence said. Suddenly behind me. Fluttershy spoke up.  
"I don't feel like playing these games anymore."  
"But we [i]have[/i] to play. This is the last event!" Rainbow Dash yelled  
"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening." Rarity sighs  
"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset said  
"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice." Fluttershy said. Sunset groans and facepalms  
" Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize." Applejack said. While over on the other side. Twilight and her team were talking.  
"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."  
"What if they grow wings again? And what if that Xayvier kid uses his powers?"  
"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"  
"But I don't even understand how it works. And It has yet to absorb Xayvier's powers, so it won't work against him." Sci-Twi said.  
"But you'd like to understand how it works. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no [i]interest[/i] in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer.  
[embed] watch?v=h2WBtambcsE[/embed]  
"NO!" I yell as Twilight opens it up and she floats in the air. Suddenly the purple sphere began to engulf her. She struggled to break free.  
"Heeeelllp... MEEeee!" She reached out for someone to help her. I couldn't reach her in time before she transformed. Midnight Sparkle was born. She began to cackle.  
"You were right!" She said to Sunset. "I didn't understand Magic. But I do now!" She sent out an energy burst at the statue, Blowing it up. And a portal showing Ponyville's town hall opened up.  
"Equestria." Sunset said.  
The power of the portal was so much, that it began to crack the concrete. Midnight smiled and struck it with another energy blast, opening another portal. She continued this for a while, while Principal Cinch began to leave.  
"HEY! Where are you going?" Sunny flare asked her.  
"Anywhere to avoid that... monster! And I suggest you do the same!" She yelled back. Meanwhile Sunset was trying to calm Twilight down.  
"Twilight, you can't do this!"  
"Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" She blasted another portal open.  
"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Sunset said desperately.  
"So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all!" She continued on doing what she was doing. An explosion blasted sunset aside and towards the necklace that contained the energy. The floor crumbled and Applejack dived to save another student, I began to help her out.  
"Don't Let go!" Applejack said as she began to pull her up. All of the Crystal prep began to help us out as well. Suddenly the floor under rarity cracked and she just managed to hold onto what was left of the floor.  
"Hang on!" Rainbow Dash yelled.  
"OBVIOUSLY!" Rarity yelled back. She was just about to fall before Indigo Zap and another student grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
"We got you." I looked at Sunset shimmer, and the device in her hand began to hum and the girls began to glow. Sunset got a determined look on her face and looked towards Midnight Sparkle.  
"This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"  
"Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I [i]can[/i] have everything I want!"  
"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all..." A bright light surrounded Sunset shimmer, transforming her. I smiled.  
"Yes." I whispered.  
"The Magic of Friendship." Daydream Shimmer said. Daydream and Midnight began to battle. Soon enough, it seemed that Midnight was going to win, But Spike called out to her.  
"TWILIGHT!" A distinct change went into Midnight's eyes.  
"Spike?" She asked quietly. In her distraction. Daydream managed to overpower her. "NOOOO!" There was silence for a few seconds as a white sphere was suspended in place where Daydream and Midnight had floated. Soon, it dissipated, and in there place. Twilight, and Sunset.  
"I am so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." Twilight cried.  
"I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." Sunset smiled with a hand on her shoulder. AFter a little bit of celebration, I saw principal cinch marching up to Principal Celestia. I frown and walked to them.  
"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!"  
"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Principal Celestia smirked.  
"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat said. (Very... VERY... Unfitting name.)  
"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Pinkie Pie said.  
"That's ridiculous!" Principal Cinch spluttered  
"Nope. That's pretty much what happened." Spike deadpanned.  
"Can I hit her now?" I ask.  
"Not yet." Applejack told me. Just then Sour sweet talked.  
"Actually, we're all to blame." Sudden change. "But it's mostly her."  
"Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"  
"Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."  
"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions."  
"And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog and the teenage superhero." She laughs.  
"Because that would [i]never[/i] ruin your reputation." Cinch looked like she was about to blow up, before she straightened her shirt and walked away.  
"Now?" I ask.  
"Sure." Applejack nods.  
"YAY!" I Blink towards her and grab her. I blink again and she wasn't seen from again for a good 3 days.  
-The Next Morning.-  
"I guess that was [i]one[/i] way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. If we find her." Dean Cadence was talking to Twilight on the front steps of CHS  
"I've been thinking about it and... I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton."  
"Really?"  
"I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time."  
"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?"  
"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose..."  
"You could transfer to [i]this[/i] school instead."  
"Really?"  
"You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea!" She said as she hugged Twilight. "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away." I smile as I was hidden away from them for the time being. Suddenly I felt something drop down on my head and I frowned. But when I read the address, my heart stopped for a second. I gulped and put it in my pocket. I would show the girls soon.  
"Still no word from Princess Twilight?"  
"Not yet." Sunset shakes her head. "But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us."  
"But maybe I can be?" Sci-Twi walks up to them.  
"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!" Principal Celestia smiles.  
"I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance."  
"I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home."  
"You sure can." Sunset smiled as she hugged her. Everybody joined in and Pinkie Pie grabbed me and made me join in. I smile and hug them all.  
"But girls? I need to show you something." I escape from the group hug. "I think I found my next adventure." I pull out the letter on parchment with green ink staining it. I showed them the address.  
[b][i][u]Mr. Voidic  
Outside by the statue  
Canterlot High School  
Medicine Hat  
Alberta  
Canada.[/u][/i][/b]


End file.
